Thành phố trên không Bhujerba
250px|right|thumb|A view of Bhujerba. Thành phố trên không Bhujerba (空中都市ビュエルバ Kūchū Toshi Byueruba, Không trung đô thị Bhujerb''a) là một địa danh ở thế giới Ivalice trong ''Final Fantasy XII. A floating city, it tries to maintain neutrality at all times, but recent events have forced its residents to ally with Archadia. Profile Bhujerba is located in the Sky Continent of Dorstonis, above the Naldoan Sea. A floating city-state, Bhujerba thrives solely on the export of magicite mined in the nearby Lhusu Mines. Originally founded by Moogles, who were the first pioneers of airship travel, Bhujerba became an airship docking port and expeditions discovered more magicite mines, increasing Bhujerba's revenue. During the age of the Galtean Alliance, House Ondore took over the administration and initiated a system to control the magicite mining activities; by closing exhausted mines to let the magicite recover and opening new mines elsewhere. This guarantees continuous production of magicite. It is rumored that should the magicite supply be exhausted, Bhujerba and the rest of the Sky Continent would descend to the surface; these rumors are yet to be proven true. Politics Ruled by Marquis Halim Ondore IV, Bhujerba tries to maintain its neutrality amongst all nations. It was even the mediator between Archadia and Dalmasca when they signed their peace treaty. However, they have recently entered into a formal alliance with Archadia, although the Archadians have no real power over Bhujerba. In reality, though, Bhujerba has allied with the resistance, in hopes of bringing down the Archadian Empire. Dialect The people of Bhujerba speak with an accent similar to "Indian English". Many of their terms are actual words from the actual Sanskrit language. The most common word is Bhadra, which is a formal address, not unlike the English use of Sir/Madam or Mr/Ms/Mrs. The dialect is also seen, when approaching the guides of the city, as they will have the title of Parijanah, which fittingly means "guide". Other Bhujerban words: *Amba - Mother *Bhadra - Good *Hanta - Great! *Kah - Who *Kastam - Alas *Madhu - A wine beverage, is Honey in Sanskrit *Murkha - Fool *Parijanah - Guide *Raksas - Monster *Sainikah - Soldier *Svagatam - Welcome Story The party arrive at Bhujerba on Balthier's airship after learning that Penelo has been kidnapped by Ba'Gamnan and kept hostage in the Lhusu Mines. As the party exit the aerodrome they see a lot of Imperial Soldiers about, looking for somebody, but turns out it isn't the party. Outside the aerodrome the party speak of going to the mines and are met by a boy calling himself Lamont, who has overheard their conversation. He, also, is wanting to go into the mines, and reluctantly Balthier lets him join. The party make their way to the deep end of the mines, but they're not the only ones. Judge Ghis and Marquis Ondore are also in the mines, conversing of the secret affair Bhujerba has with Archadia, providing the Draklor Laboratory with magicite. The party make their way to the end of the mines and find Ba'Gamnan, who has already let Penelo go. Penelo, frightened and lost, stumbles upon the Judge and the Marquis on her way out of the mines. Ghis is furious of having discovered an outsider in the mines full of Empire's secrets, but 'Lamont', who reveals himself as Larsa Ferrinas Solidor of the ruling house of Archadia, comes to her aid. After the party learn that Penelo has been taken to Marquis Ondore's mansion they come up with a plan to get in by spreading rumours that Basch is still alive. They make their way in, and find that Penelo, as well as Judge Ghis and Princess Ashe have boarded the Dreadnought Leviathan. The Marquis calls the guard and the group is captured, sending them on-board the imperial airship, so the party may have a chance to save their friends. The party manage to escape with Penelo and Ashe and make their way back to Bhujerba to Marquis Ondore's. Ashe wants to claim Dalmasca's throne, but can't do so with no proof of her lineage. She then decides to go and seek out the Dawn Shard, but the Marquis does not support her plans. So Ashe decides to steal Balthier's airship, but is caught in doing so. Ashe manages to convince Balthier to kidnap her by promising him the treasures within Tomb of Raithwall, and so the party leave Bhujerba. Side Quest Bhujerban Madhu After acquiring the Dawn Shard the player can visit Bhujerba and hear about a famous liquor called Bhujerban Madhu. The player can earn 1000 gil per bottle by selling to the right buyers. The bottles are located all over Bhujerba and there's guaranteed to be a buyer in the same area a bottle is found. The player doesn't have to sell only one bottle to a buyer - they'll pay the same price for each bottle they can get. *MAIT'S MAGICKS **Bottle: With other bottles on a table. **Buyer: Bhujerban Guru next to the table with bottles. *TARGE'S ARMS **Bottle: The corner between the cases of weapons in the second floor. **Buyer: Woman speaking with the sitting man on the ground level. *RITHIL'S PROTECTIVES **Bottle: Cabinet near the clerk's counter. **Buyer: Old Shop Clerk near counter. *BHUJERBAN AERODOME **Bottle: On some luggage in the waiting area. **Buyer: Man sitting on rail directly across from the bottle. *CLIO'S TECHNICKS **Bottle: Box between the counter and the stairs. **Buyer: Shop clerk standing in the middle of the shop. *BASHKETI'S GAMBITS **Bottle: Bookshelf in the upper floor. **Buyer: Seeq shop clerk on the same floor. *CLOUDBORNE **Bottle: Table closest to the bar. **Buyer: Magu, seeq sitting in alcove between the exits. *STARA'S RESIDENCE **Bottle: Between the dressers to the right of the entrance. **Buyer: Niray, in the middle of the home (only after completing the Antlion hunt). *TRAVICA WAY **Bottle: The street next to Street Kid at the southeast end. **Buyer: Guy leaning on the wall across from the Magick Shop. *KHUS SKYGROUNDS **Bottle: Box with moogle next to the street vendor. **Buyer: Woman leaning on the rail across from the street vendor. *MINER'S END **Bottle: Crates next to the Gambit Shop. **Buyer: Miner at the southeast end talking to a moogle. *CLOUDBORNE ROW **Bottle: On the stacked boxes in alley below Stara's Residence. *KAFF TERRACE **Bottle: Next to the seeq at the top of the stairs. **Buyer: Woman near the edge left from the base of stairs. *LHUSU SQUARE **Bottle: On the edge of the pool before entrance to the mines. **Buyer: Miners near the seeq street vendor. Shops Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Targe's Arms You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Rithil's Protectives You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Armor article for more information on individual armor pieces. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Clio's Technicks You may wish to consult the Technick article for more information on individual technicks. |} Mait's Magicks You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual spells. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Notes *The Bhujerban Madhu quest takes place here. It is possible to find casks of the drink and give it to some miners near the mine entrance in exchange for far more gil than what selling it would yield. Map Gallery File:Bhujerba artwork.jpg|Concept art. File:Bhujerba aerodrome.png|Moogle in Aerodrome. File:Bhujerba3.jpg|Bhujerban Sainikah. Musical Themes The music that plays in Bhujerba is the eponymous track "The Skycity of Bhujerba". Other Appearances ''Itadaki Street Portable'' The Skycity of Bhujerba appears in Itadaki Street Portable as an area. The Strahl can be seen in the background. de:Himmelsstadt Bhujerba Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy XII Thể_loại:Các thị trấn